We will investigate ethnic variation in the psychological and social adjustment to rape among Black American, Hispanic American and White (Anglo) American rape victims, aged 18-50 years. Based on social learning and stress theories, this exploratory investigation is based on the premise that cultural socialization patterns determine beliefs and values regarding how rape is defined, assessment of female blame, and degree of stigmatization attached to the event. Internalization of cultural values and beliefs by the victim, her family and friends influences the victim's psychological and behavioral response to sexual assault, as well as the ability of her significant others to provide emotional support. The major mediating variables between the independent variable (the rape event) and the dependent variables (psychosocial functioning and coping behaviors) are thus seen as the extent and quality of social support and the social meaning of rape in each cultural milieu. Methodology involves a tri-ethnic comparison of 120 rape victims and 120 non-victims matched for ethnicity, age, SES, and martial status (n=40). Victims will be randomly selected from the requisite ethnic groups among rape victims seen at the University of Miami-Jackson Memorial Medical Center Rape Treatment Center (RTC) during a 1 1/2 year period with matched controls obtained through purposive community sampling. Oversampling will be used to control for attrition. Trained interviewers with some clinical experience, of matching ethnicity to the Ss, will conduct three interviews at 2 weeks, 6 months, and 12 months post-rape. Victims will be administered a questionnaire for demographic/biographic data, including quantitative and qualitative aspects of the support system, a structured interview schedule dealing with beliefs about rape, and six instruments. Variables include: self-acceptance; fear reactions; specific dimensions of psychological adjustment (somatization, depression, hostility, etc.); role performance and interpersonal relations; sexual problems; subjective distress; coping behaviors associated with rape; and general problems in living. Data analysis includes comparison of internal consistency across ethnic groups, investigation of confounding variables, and multivariate procedures (MANOVA and MANCOVA) to answer specific questions regarding within and between group variation for victims and non-victims in social support, beliefs about rape, coping behaviros, and psychosocial functioning.